sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Apes (Ape Escape)
}} This section is intended to provide an overview about monkeys that can be found in the first Ape Escape. Behavior and Appearance The monkeys are brown apes with tan mouths, feet, and hands. They have big wide eyes and usually very simplistic expressions. Each Monkey wears a Peak Point Helmet. They are very simple minded due to having weaker helmets than Specter. As a result, they seem to only speak their own ape language. When they feel threatened, they can attack their assailant by using random items (i.e. banana peels) or using machine guns. They can even flail their own arms as a means of defense. They have somewhat human-like behaviors. They eat, sleep, drink, play, ride animals and do basically whatever they want while often ignoring potential dangers such as dinosaurs, lava, and especially Spike. Colors The color of an ape's pants give a glimpse on the monkey's personality and behavior. In order of first appearance: * Yellow: The most common ape. They have no special abilities but are sometimes slightly faster than average. Sometimes they wield guns. The first one appears in Fossil Field. * Light Blue: These sad-looking monkeys are very nervous and skittish. They have a slightly heightened level of alertness. These could be considered the weakest monkeys, because they are not adept at either speed, attack, or alertness. However, their fear leads them to be good at escapes and finding hiding places. The first one appears in Fossil Field. * Black: These are powerful and violent apes. They are easily distinguished due to their black pants, large sunglasses, and machine guns. Whenever they are alerted to Spike's presence, they will shoot at him. The first one appears in Thick Jungle. * Blue: These apes wear blue pants, special shoes and goggles. Their skill is a high level of speed, usually a 4 or 5. The first one appears in Dark Ruins. * Green: These apes wear goggles and a backpack that can fire missiles at Spike, making them just as dangerous as the Black apes. Their brightly colored goggles and bright green pants often make them stand out. Their goggles also provide an improved rate of awareness that often rivals White monkeys, usually a 4 or 5. The first one appears in Dark Ruins. * Red: Basically an upgrade over black pants monkeys. They are stronger and smarter monkeys that, like Black monkeys, carry machine guns. The first one appears in Coral Cave. * White: These apes that sport glasses. They have the highest alert rate of them all, usually a 5. The first one appears in Dexter's Island. Levels and ratings Each ape has his own level between 1 and 7, with Level 1s being the easiest to capture and Level 7s being the most difficult. There are very few Level 7s and they do not appear until very late in the game. Each ape also has 3 separate ratings: Speed, Attack, and Alert. These are based on a scale from 1 to 5. Blue and yellow pants monkeys have the highest speed ratings, red and black pants monkeys have the highest attack ratings, and white and green pants monkeys have the highest alert ratings. Light blue pants monkeys have no special ratings but make up for it with their ability to escape and hide while other monkeys simply fight until they're captured. Vehicles Some apes are able to fly UFOs or drive tanks and robo-tanks. An ape flying a UFO first appears in Thick Jungle, a tank driver first appears in Coral Cave and a robo-tank driver first appears in City Park. Category:Monkeys